Between This and That
by playfulway
Summary: Mya is in the unknown and Jacob thinks he has imprinted. With changes happening and a new guy; will love be found? Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

She stares at her reflection in the mirror. _I can't believe that happened. _Her lean, strong legs wobbled and weakened at the thought of last night. She hugged her body, trying to keep all of the insecurities and emotions bottled up inside. She could not go to school looking like a mess because then everyone would know and he would eventually spill the beans on what had happened, if he hadn't already.

"Mya, it's time for school!" called her mother's unknowing voice.

"I'll be right down." No one heard her quiet whisper so she headed down the stairs with backpack in hand.

At La Push high school there was a lot of talk going around about prom. Who went home with who and all the speculations of what may have happened, how many parties were busted by the cops and who looked amazing together and of course how lucky the seniors were that they did not have to be in school today. In fact, they never had to come back again.

* * *

"Do you feel left out now?" Quil asked his best friend, Jacob.

"Nah, I had no reason to go." He lied. Everyone knew the real reason he wouldn't go to prom was because he wanted to go with Bella Swan, but she was too head over heels with that bloodsucker Edward Cullen.

"C'mon, man. When are you gonna give up?" Jacob's fierce gaze shot up to meet his, "I mean, she isn't really coming running to you right now…" His voice trailed off and his gaze was looking towards the front of the school.

Jacob followed his gaze only to see Mya walking alone in the hallways, which was incredibly rare considering that she was the social bee of La Push. She walked with such grace that her long black hair flowed behind her, as if the wind was blowing only on her. Her lips were pursed in a concerned look, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Briefly, her gazed lifted up to meet his and her emerald green eyes shone and she flashed him a bright smile before turning the corner.

She simply left Jacob breathless.

"Jacob?" Quil called to his best friend for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

"Huh?" It was the only reasonable word his mind could come up with at the moment.

Quil smiled to himself, but did not say his thoughts aloud. "Time to head to class; we can't afford to be late again or it will be detention and then Sam will kill us."

Shaking off the haze Jacob was just in; he got up and patted his friend on the back. "Yea, let's go." They stood up in unison, but not before Jacob stole a glance behind him.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Petty household, except for the clanking of the occasional fork touching the plate. The Petty's were a gorgeous family. They all shared the same jet black hair and the same olive skin. Mya was a spitting image of her mother in her glory days, but the only difference was Mya's eyes. No one in the family knows where she got her eye color, but it suited her perfectly. Mr. Petty was exactly what you expected from a lawyer; always wore a serious scowl and pushing his only daughter to overachieve in life.

"Have you thought of finding a summer job yet, darling?" Mya's mother asked her for the fourth dinner in a row.

"I have, _mother_,." Her small hands put down her fork and clasped into her lap.

"You know I could get you an internship at the law firm." Her father stated. She knew this wasn't a question of the matter it was a statement. She hated her cookie-cutter life.

"I was actually thinking of working on one of the little shops, you know, down by the reserve."

"Why on earth would you want to work somewhere so awful?" He sounded so authoritative against his daughter, it stung.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way, father." Without another word, she grabbed her plate in both hands and headed towards the kitchen and away from what was about to come.

She slowly crept up the carpeted stairs. She knew that they were going to fight as soon as they thought she was out of the room. Usually, she would have stayed and listened, but tonight was too much for her to handle. Reaching the top of the stairs she opened the bedroom door, only to close it as quickly as she could because the fighting had already started.

Mya had made up her mind with her summer plans. Her father will not approve, but maybe that is why she plans to do it in the beginning.

**

* * *

A/N: This was not as long as I hoped, but I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate a review if you feel up to it. **** It will get better and the point of view will be switching back and forth in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Job**

The last two weeks of school went by quickly for Mya and Jacob. After their brief eye contact, they had not seen much of each other and the results were showing on Jacob. He was back into his slump of Bella. It was heartbreaking to the pack, this was something they were getting routinely used to, but it still bothered them that Jacob couldn't get over this girl.

Only Quil knew what was really about to happen next and how badly his best friend was trying to fight the new thought. Quil knew better than to probe the pack's mind, but sometimes it was difficult when it came to Jacob. It was occasional for him to see a new face inside the cloud of old ones, but not once did he say anything. He was just waiting for his friend to take that step in accepting what was fate.

* * *

I was nervous. Maybe I should have taken that job at the law firm then I wouldn't be stressing out about this damn interview. Checking my appearance one last time in the shop window, I liked what I saw. I was wearing my 'lucky' dress. It was completely black, strapless and had ruffles sliding down the side and to match I was wearing my cutest black flats. I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and made sure that no hair was in my face. It made my eyes shine in my reflection.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. I counted to ten and started to open the door only run into something hard. I was momentarily phased, but came back to reality and saw that I hadn't run into something, but someone; Jacob Black.

I only knew of Jacob because a couple of my girlfriends thought he was cute, but no one ever tried to go after him because he was supposedly obsessed with some girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. Right now, he was staring at me intently and part of me was pissed because any other guy would have asked if I was okay.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I said to him with a slight attitude. He still did not move. I tried to push past him, but he was like stone.

"Son," said a raspy voice from behind him. "Can you please let this nice girl into our shop?"

_Our shop! _My heart began to speed up. Unfortunately for me, the auto body shop was the only place that was hiring and I needed this job more than anything. I swallowed my pride and put on my best smile; after all, it has had years of practice considering all the lame parties my parents make me show face at.

"Um, Jacob right?" I was trying my best to not sound annoyed, but he was really starting to bother me. He was just staring at me and I was getting incredibly uncomfortable under his tall stature.

Slowly, it seemed as though realization set in and he took a step back. His gaze dropped to his shoes and his muscular arms folded across his chest. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before heading towards the back of the store.

"Excuse him," came the raspy voice once again, I turned to look, but I saw no one. "Sweetheart, I am down here."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed feeling rather embarrassed. Looking up at me was a much older man who was in a wheelchair. From just looking at him, I knew right away that he was Jacob's father. They shared the same black hair and stern look in their eyes.

He laughed, it was deep and one could hear the rumble starting in the back of the back of his throat. It made me feel good on the inside, but I was still nervous. I was a young girl applying for a job in an auto shop! I knew that if word got around it would hurt my reputation, but I didn't care. I only want to ruin my father's reputation. He wanted to ruin my summer, it couldn't hurt to do some damage along the way.

"So I take it you are Mya and I am the owner of this shop. I will be your boss, but you can call me Billy." He smiled at me and began to roll towards the back.

"Wait, that's it. You aren't going to ask me questions about cars or anything at all?" I was beyond baffled. I felt as though this could have been a cruel joke that was being playing on me and I really hoped it wasn't.

He turned to face me and sighed, "You got the job. Just come back tomorrow and wear something comfortable. No dresses allowed." He winked at me and rolled away once again.

I held my breath until I reached my VW bug and crawled into the driver's seat. As soon as I didn't see anyone in the shop window, I let out a huff of air. "I GOT THE JOB!" I screamed three times before my throat began to hurt.

I couldn't believe it my luck. This summer was turning out to be better than any of the others. My newest worry: working with Jacob Black.

* * *

Jacob stood in the back on the store listening to his father talk to Mya. He knew he screwed up just staring at her, so she probably thinks he was a freak, but now she was having to work with him. He was nervous, but why? Could it have been that this summer he will be working with the most popular girl in school? Or could he have -? No!

That statement could not be finished. He refused to believe that he was meant to be with anyone other than Bella. But why did he get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when he ran into her while she walked in.

"Jake, are you back here?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm just taking in the stock."

"Well, just a heads up. Tomorrow, Mya will be coming in and you need to train her." He didn't give him a second to protest before he went back to the front as the ding of the bell rang.

Well, this summer should be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter! I hope that you guys like it! Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Torn.**

"Jake!" Quil screamed through the other end of the phone. "Do you realize what this means?"

"What? That I am gonna screw up the rest of my life if I don't impress Mya." Jacob whined into the phone. His father had just left the shop after checking in on things and now Jake was stuck waiting for the newest employee to arrive.

"No, but don't shoot the messenger, but you saw the way she looked at you. Maybe, you know, sparks could appear?"

"Man, what are you talking about?" As much as Jake was trying to hide this unknown feeling building up inside of him at the thought of working with Mya, Quil always knew him best. It was hard being a member of the pack when everyone knew your business.

"Whatever. Just think about it." Without saying goodbye, he hung up leaving Jake to listen to the dial tone before hanging up.

Jacob pulled up a stool and an older auto part magazine and began flipping through the pages, not really paying attention to pricing and tricked out hub cabs. Who was he kidding? It was obvious he was trying to make it seem as though he was bored sitting in the shop, when really all he was waiting for was the ding of the bell from the main door.

_Ding._

_

* * *

_

My mind was going over my mental checklist over and over again. It was my first real job and I couldn't afford to mess this up; I was determined to prove my father wrong once and for all. Being a lawyer was not what I wanted to do with my life. Before I left my house, I made sure I, at least, looked good for the job. I was wearing a plain, black V-neck with my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a pair black Chuck Taylors. I left the house feeling the gaping stares of my parents and knowing that they did not approve: phase one was complete.

I slowed my pace as I approached the shop door and reminded myself to be polite with the customers and not to lose my temper. As much as I hated to admit it, I was excited to be working with such a good-looking boy like Jacob, but I was also afraid. It would just be he and I – all summer.

"Mya?" came the deep voice from my left. I hadn't realized I had walked through the door against my free will and was staring intently at my shoes. I looked up and saw Jacob sitting behind the counter with a magazine in front of him. His white t-shirt made his skin look even deeper in color and his hair looked like a perfect mess.

"Um, hey Jake, I guess I am pretty early; right?"

He chuckled reminding me a lot of his father. "Just about thirty minutes early, but that's okay. It'll give me more time to show you around the shop."

"That would be great." I smiled at him, which he returned with a very toothy grin.

* * *

Thirty minutes will fly by when you are doing something productive. Jacob was all over the shop. The tour started with showing Mya the basics of a tire and then moved on to the specific parts of the engines and now finally they were in the back.

"Now when you are taking the stock in, you need to make sure that you get the exact amount. Sometimes I find myself getting lost in the numbers and will spend hours here."

"And that is that." Mya finished for her new co-worker. "It doesn't seem that bad, but when it comes to car parts, I still am going to need a lot of help!"

Jake laughed at her girlishness, but he knew that he would willingly be able to help her. "So do you understand how the shop is run?"

"I know that I got everything, but the engines down."

Before Jake could reassure her that it would eventually click, the bell on the door dinged. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"Mhm." Mya wasn't looking at him, but at the items on the self. Jake shook his head and headed to the front desk, but to his dismay was greeted by an auburn haired beauty. He couldn't breathe and his instincts were telling him to run.

"Hey." Her voice was airy and carefree, everything that Jake wanted from life. At first, he thought about running to her and hugging her, to feel her body heat against his, but slowly that affection turned into anger.

"Bella, what do you want?" He knew that his voice was cold, but he was trying to stay as strong as he could. He couldn't bring himself to look into her soft brown eyes. It was too much that she was even here to begin with. Her voice was ringing in his head as if she were gone for years instead of only a few weeks.

Bella huffed out some air and caused her bangs to fly up. "I just wanted to see how you were. You have been avoiding me for the last three weeks and I was worried." Her eyes did not leave Jacob's face. His face was creased at the brow and he was staring harshly at his hands. "Jake, can you please look at me?"

He looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes, "What the hell do you want me to say? That I have been a mess since we kissed, that I have a hole in my heart that I felt only you could fill, but no I wouldn't do that to you." He spat at her, everything he ever wanted to say was out on the table.

"Jake..." She started, but Jake turned around and hurriedly walked back into the stock room. In the misted of his anger, he didn't realize that he ran right into a concerned looking Mya.

Mya had a worried expression written across her face. Jake stood and stared at her, his adrenaline was running and he really wanted to hit something, but Mya was in the way of anything non-breakable. In order to express his emotions, Jake did the only thing he could; he wrapped his arms around Mya in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." Mya whispered into the air. "I really am."

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you liked it! This one took a little longer to write, but I am excited to have Jacob and Mya finally clicking in a way. So please rate and send me a review. Please and thank you! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**The First Attack**

I found that after the 'Bella' incident, I had a new found respect for my new co-worker. He was still a little off since it happened, but he was more comfortable with me. The only thing that I wasn't willing to admit yet was that I liked the way I felt in his arms. It was as if nothing could hurt me when I was with him, but he was abnormally warm; almost hot.

"Mya, can you help that customer? I need to finish putting this box of parts away and then we can close up." His voice was muffled by the shelf that was placed between us.

"Sure thing," I picked up my purse and headed towards the desk, but I didn't see a person standing there. "Um, is anyone here?"

* * *

There was a loud crash and a shrilled scream. Jacob dropped the parts he was holding and sprang into action. He ran as fast as he could to the front of the shop and saw glass all over the floor and the contents of Mya's purse sprawled out in front of him. "Mya?" he called, his voice trembling slightly.

"Mmf."

Jake crouched low to the floor with his right ear almost flat against the ground. His senses were more advanced, to say the least, than others and he knew that there were two beings in the shop; one was human and the other wasn't. He let a low growl escape through his lips – whoever was in the shop was trying to get him to expose himself.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but if you touch a single hair on Mya's head; well let's just hope I don't get to you first." His voice was nothing higher of a whisper, but Jake knew the creature could hear him.

A blood-curdling screech was heard from the other side of the store, it was taking everything for Jacob not to phase right then and there. The screech did not come from Mya, Jake knew that, but from something so inhuman that it had to be a vampire.

On all fours, he scaled to the other side of the store in a matter of seconds. From his peripheral point of view, he could make out a male figure holding a very limp and lifeless body. "Mya!" he cried out as he reached the corner.

Jake took in the vampire's appearance; he had blood-red eyes and the same pale skin that they all had, but this one was different. He didn't dress like a new-born, no this one dressed like he was meant to be a king. His presence in itself was enough to prove that he thought of himself to be higher looked upon than others and his long, dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his fangs were exposed.

"Put the girl down," Jake ordered, knowing that it would be no use. "We can, you know, sort things out. Do you have a problem with this shop?"

"Back off!" the creature hissed. "This one is mine, I've searched too long for one to just give it away to someone undeserving."

Jake had no idea what the bloodsucker was talking about, but he went with it anyway. "Well how about you put her down and we talk." He was trying to hide his anger behind a small, cocky smirk; his hands were outstretched in a friendly gesture towards the two.

Once again, the vampire hissed in Jake's direction, but this time he gently placed the raven haired girl on the floor. Soon after putting her down, the thing turned on the eager teen. His moves were fast, but Jake knew to expect the worst. He quickly phased into a dark-haired wolf and met the bloodsucker half way.

At this point, Mya was fading in and out of consciousness, but from what she could see from the floor were an over-sized wolf and a tall, pale man fighting. "Please, stop." She cried faintly with the little breath of life left in her body, but it was no use. That last thing she could make out was the sharp teeth of the wolf clamping down on the man's neck.

* * *

When I awoke, I was no longer in the shop, but a cold dark room. It was like nowhere I had ever been nor do I ever plan on being again, but it was a place I recognized none the less. It was damp, like it was underground, and it smell faintly of pine. I was reminded of the holidays when everyone was putting up their Christmas trees and baking their 'world famous' pumpkin pies.

"Ah, you're awake."

I turned around, but only to be blinded. I could not see the source of the voice; only light. "Who are you?" I asked curiously shielding my eye for a better look. I was not afraid of this being; was it because I knew that I was safe here? Was I dead?

"That is of none importance to you right now." The voice said full of authority. "Won't you get up and walk with me?"

Without a second thought, I was up and walking towards the light. "My child, I want to show you something." The light moved slowly to the right and through a small door. It was then that I noticed my surroundings were made up of entirely wood and leaves; it was all items from the earth. "I see you have noticed the objects we have used to create my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" I asked quite confused. Yes, I was not scared while I was with this voice, but a kingdom is something that was around during medieval times. "Are you trying to tell me that I am in a castle?"

"Not a stone castle, but one of a greater statue." I noticed that we were approaching a tall window made entirely out of knotted twigs. "Won't you take a look and tell me what you see."

My gaze followed the long and slender hand that escaped through the hazy light and with my own eyes I truly saw a kingdom. There were little lights flying in and out of trees and rocks. Everything that usually looked so small in comparison to me looked unnaturally big. It was as if I had shrunken in the size of an ant.

I caught a glimpse of one of the lights and gasped. The creature was beautiful, or at least I think it was a creature. She had long and slender legs that fit perfectly with the rest of her body. Her hair was at waist length and, from where I was at the window, supported her like clothing – engulfing her entire body. What truly made this gorgeous being a creature were the wings that were delicately placed upon her back and she wore them with great pride.

"What are those things?"

* * *

Jacob had torn that evil bloodsucker apart into as many little pieces as he could. He knew that the mess would take longer to clean without the help of others, but he had no time for such worries. Right now, he was focused on getting Mya to a hospital or, at the very least, Sam.

He quickly reached for Mya's phone that was on the floor and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" came the tired voice on the other end.

"Sam! I need you to get to the shop now! There has been an attack." Jake was frantic as he was pacing back and forth, not once taking his eyes off of Mya.

Without questioning the other alpha, he replied "I'll be there in five minutes."

**

* * *

A/N: As much as I didn't want to leave you guys in a cliffhanger – I felt this one will keep you guys on your toes until the next one comes out. Like always rate, review and a message would be nice! I appreciate the ones that I have gotten so far. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Realization**

When Mya awoke from her strange dream, everything was hazy and her eyes seemed blurry with sleep. There were still so many unanswered questions lingering in her head but she could not bring herself to repeat them out loud.

"_You are one of us," said the voice. "You are meant to be human, but only until you fulfill your prophecy."_

"_I am a prophecy?" She asked the light, "But how do I know what I am supposed to do? Who is this going to help?" Her head was spinning now and she found herself on the floor in agonizing pain._

"_Darling, everything will all make sense." The light put a hand over her eyes in an effort to make the pain stop; it did, but only before Mya could catch a glimpse of who the voice really was._

"_Mom?"_

That was the point where Mya found herself in a living room, covered in a cold sweat and unaware of the being snoring in the chair across from her. The room was cluttered with a variety of magazines and old coffee cups, and smelled faintly of wet dog. There was a small television in front of her that was on, but the sound was muted. As she watched the figures run back and forth like the little entertainers they were, she didn't hear someone get up and come to stand behind her.

"Hey."

This sudden noise made her jump, everything in the house had been so quiet and peaceful that Mya had forgotten all about where she was; and she didn't even know the answer to that to begin with. It was like she was still half asleep. She turned her torso around to get a better look at the voice and saw Jake. He was standing uncomfortably with one hand behind his neck and the other in the pocket of his jeans; he was not wearing and shirt.

"Um, hey." Mya was trying so hard to drool over his eight pack, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with every second that passed.

* * *

Jake stood just staring uncomfortably at the girl on his living room floor. He was unaware that she was waiting for him to say something, but he was too lost in her eyes to care. Everything that had happened only a few hours ago was replaying in his head like a movie.

_By the time Sam, and the rest of the pack, arrived on the scene, everyone got to work. Embry and Paul started off with sweeping up the glass, while Quil began to bag the inhumanely body parts strewn about; that left Sam and I to deal with a small girl lying delicately on the floor._

"_From the looks of everything – she seems to be okay." Sam was standing over her fragile body, "It appears as though she is dreaming though. I don't think she was knocked unconscious."_

Hearing that she was going to be okay, made Jacob the happiest person on the planet for those few seconds, but now he was face-to-face with his biggest problem; explaining to her what had happened.

"Jake?" Mya's quizzical expression brought him down from his cloud of thoughts. Once again, her eyes stunned him with their beauty, but this time they looked different. They were no longer the deep green he had become accustomed to, but a dark purple.

"Do you wear contacts?" he blurted out without a second thought.

"No, why?" Mya's expression only deepened as she continued to look at the boy who she was more than likely in debt with; after all he did save her life, but her newest question was how?

Before Jake said another word, he dashed off into a different room. Mya heard things being shuffled around, drawers opening and closing, and the sound of something heavy falling onto the floor. "Ahha!" From Mya's fixated spot on the floor, she could see Jacob approaching her with an object, it was small and round. He extended his hand towards her showing her what it was; a mirror. "Take it and look at your reflection – you look different."

Her heart pounded in her chest and Jacob could sense that something was wrong. The air suddenly changed between the two. With every breath that Mya took the wind seemed to pick up its pace; it was terrifying, but Jacob was too memorized to worry about the outside world.

* * *

I refused to tell Jacob what was going on; partly because I was angry that he would even ask such a question and because in reality – I didn't even know what the hell was going on. "Mya, please – just tell me what is going on?"

"Jake! For the millionth time; I do not know!" A small part of me knew that even if I did know what was going on with my body, it wouldn't be smart for me to tell him. Jake and I have only known each other for a whole week and yes, he did save my life, but he wasn't giving me all the answers to that story either.

"Fine." He voice rang of defeat, "Can I at least take you home?"

"That would be preferable." I wasn't trying to sound mean, but I just wanted to get to some place where I was comfortable. Jake told me, while leaving some gaps unanswered, that he had found me, passed out on the floor of the shop and decided that it would be best to take me home instead of a hospital where they would poke and prod me with needles. I was very grateful for what Jake has done for me, but I don't like being lied too. It has happened to me way to many times for me to count – on both hands.

Jake had an amazing car and even though I wasn't saying much during the car ride, he talked anyway to fill the silence. He told me about how he found his Rabbit on the side of the road, abandoned and the only way his father would let him keep it was if he proved that he could fix it up and drive it. So now he had this awesome car, but I was too angry to care about how gorgeous his car was.

"Is this where I turn?" he asked me in his sweetest tone.

"Yes."

He sighed quietly, "How long are you going to stay like this Mya?"

"Until I find out what the hell is going on!" I was whispered in the car and was careful not to make eye contact with any of my neighbors that were walking around. "Can we drive a little faster please?"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" he asked so quietly that I had to lean over the arm rest to hear him.

"No Jake, I am not embarrassed by you." I was only half telling the truth. If word got around that I was hanging out with Quileute boy, I would never be able to leave my house again and I would have to quit my job. "I just really want to know what is going on."

"I understand." The tone in his voice spoke otherwise. I was beginning to get the idea that Jacob was a real person under all that hard, exterior shell he wore when that girl came into the shop. "We're here."

I sat in the car for a minute toying with the ideas in my head. "Jake, thank you, for everything! I really appreciate how much you've helped me today."

As I reached for the door handle, I felt his large, warm hand clasp over my small, cold one. "Mya, I would never let anything hurt you. I completely understand what you are going through, but please remember – I am here if you ever need me."

I am almost positive that my heart skipped more than one beat. Everything he said to me, made me feel so safe and secure. It was as though he knew we were going go somewhere in life, but I didn't know when or how we would get away with it.

* * *

As I watched Mya step out of my car and walk up the large steps and into her house, I realized that I was having feelings for this girl. They were the kind of feelings that you were trying to put off for so long, but when you come to the realization that this is what you always wanted, you want it more than ever.

I rolled down my window and sucked in a big breath of air, but something didn't smell right. The air smelled strongly of death and it was fresh too. Within two seconds of smelling the nauseating smell, I saw Mya coming running out of her house at full speed and collapse by the mailbox. "Mya!" I called towards her figure as I pulled over and opened the door running to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It's my- my parents." She pointed towards the front door of her house, "Their dead." With that she leaned over the curb and threw up.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So this chapter was much more depressing, but it will hopefully keep you guessing for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read, review, and rate and send me a message. Thanks for all the support!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So most of this is in Jacob's point of view. I hope everyone likes it :) Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**The New Kid on the Block**

Jake decided that it was only best to be there for Mya at her parents' funeral. The memories of the scene were still to horrific and inhuman to bare. It hurt him to the very core to see her in this state; he felt all of the emotions she was pouring out. It was no use telling her it would be okay because with her change happening and with her parents not here – this was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

The funeral lasted no one more than an hour, but it was the most painful hour for the pair. Mya could not hold her tears back for more than five minutes into the ceremony. They reflected in the light like glitter making her appearance even more breathtaking beautiful, and her eyes; she went and got temporary colored contacts, so her eyes were back to their natural emerald green. Personally, Jake thought the deep purple suited her, but he was afraid to tell her that in this state.

"Mya, it's time to head the reception." Jake told her one last time before getting up. The church was empty except for the two of them.

"Why?" He started to respond, but was cut off by her sudden change in tone. "The day I find out who killed my parents will be my last. If I have to kill them with all I have in me; I'll do it."

"Please, don't talk like that." He whispered quietly, but deep down he knew that Mya didn't care. Her body radiated with her desire for revenge. "Can we please go now?"

Sighing, she unwilling got up from her warm spot on the pews and took Jake's arm. He was grateful to be able to touch her, at least for now because she has been all over with her emotions these last few days and barely said more than a few words when asked a question; except when she speaking about death.

They walked in silence to the church basement where friends and family came to pay their respects to Mya. This was the moment she was dreading most, she knew that this was her reality. Her life without her high-and-mighty father and her quiet mother, it was more than she was willingly to handle.

"I'm so sorry for you lost." This was repeated more times that she could count, but she just sat and smiled, letting the occasionally tear slip for her eyes. "Thank you for coming," was all she ever had the strength to say towards the sympathetic faces.

Jacob just sat in a chair and watched her struggle to find the words. He knew that he needed to tell her what he really was, but how? Telling Bella was easy, but someone who he just recently befriended was going to be hard. Maybe once she finds out what is going on with herself, then that would be a great lead way! _Yea, _Jake thought, _that's all that I'll wait for._

"Hey Mya, remember me?"

* * *

A young, handsome man stood before me. His eyes were a crystal blue; his shoulder length hair was tussled about respectfully and his crooked smile caught me off guard. "Blaze..?"

"Hey there, gorgeous," He smiled at me and pulled in with his long and gangly arms. He smelled exactly like I remember him too; a sweet mixture of laundry detergent and lavender. "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents."

I didn't say anything, just sitting there wrapped up in his arms brought back all of my childhood memories. The long walks we took on the beaches or even just taking a walk to get lost, the first time he held my hand on the swings, the kiss he once stole from me while playing my first Halo game and the fateful day that he moved. "Blaze..." I started.

"Shh," He cooed to me. "I'm so sorry; for everything." He didn't let go of me for a steady five minutes, but it was the best five minutes that my life was in need of at the moment. I knew that this was giving him the excuse to apologize for what he had done to me.

Pulling away he lifted my chin to meet my eyes, "Are you okay?" I slowly shook my head, afraid to speak for tears may just come spilling out and I honestly was tired of crying. He laughed at me before pulling me in one last time and whispering in my ear, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me that you are okay. You know where to find me."

Two seconds after I watched him walked out the door, I could feel Jacob's presence behind me or should I say body heat. "Who was that?" His voice sounded coarse and rough, like he was trying to fight back words.

"Um, a friend, a very old friend."

* * *

Jake did not like the exchange he had witnessed between Mya and some new boy. The look on her face when she saw him was pure happiness and it bothered him to know that someone other than himself was making her feel that way. "How do you guys know each other?" He was trying his hardest not to be nosey, but he really wanted to know who the hell this guy was.

"What's with the sudden questions?" She asked him with so much force it took him off guard.

"I-I just want to know who he is." She rolled her eyes at his statement and turned back towards the cookies, "I care about you."

She whipped around quickly to meet his eyes and it was as if in that moment the world stopped. Jake was still stunned by her beauty and it always made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Her hand was only inches away from his and all he could think of doing was reaching out and intertwining their fingers.

Someone coughed from behind Mya, "Excuse me?"

The moment was gone for the two being how Mya's attention was now elsewhere, but it was in those brief few seconds that Jake knew he had imprinted; now he didn't know what he was going to do about it. One thing was for sure though; he needed some fresh air and now.

His feet feeling like lead, he found a door that took him to an enclosed area where the children could play while the adults were in service. _God, why does Quil have to right about everything!_ As much as Jake hated that his best friend was right about everything, he knew that he would be ecstatic to know about the imprint with Mya.

"You," came a booming voice out of nowhere. "Why are you with my Mya?"

"Excuse me?" Jake turned around to see the source of the voice. It was the same boy that was talking to her earlier, only this time he looked pissed. "Who are you?"

"The name is Blaze." He shot him a cocky smirk and strode over to where Jacob was leaning against the fence. Jacob was still a good few inches taller than him. "I saw that way you were looking at _my_ girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about; you want Mya." Blaze took a coin out from his pocket and began to flip it like he was betting himself in a game of heads or tails. "I think I'll go ahead and let you know this, she and I used to be together and then I got forced to move away." Jake stood there in silence. His insides felt cold at this new information – so that was why Mya was refusing to explain who Blaze was to her, but did that mean she still had feelings for him. "Dude, I just think that you needed the heads up before I win her back."

"Over my dead body," Jake spat in Blaze's direction. "I think that you hurt her. You have scarred her in some way."

"Yeah, but only because I moved and didn't tell her, but I had no choice it was the only way I wasn't going to see her cry. Except now I am back and I'm here to stay."

Jake stared at the kid for a few moments before deciding it was time to head back inside. Before he did though, he turned back towards his newest threat, "You think you can win her back, huh? Just because her parents are gone doesn't mean that it will be a piece of cake."

Blaze said nothing; he just smiled wickedly at Jake making him shiver. Something was very wrong with him, but Jake was too worried about Mya at the moment. He ran all the way back to where the reception was and into Mya.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Mya asked concerned to why her company was out of breathe. Before he said anything, he wrapped Mya in his arms and for once she didn't struggled. She embraced him with as much of her strength as she could. "Jake..?" Her voice was traced with confusion and worry.

"I'm sorry, Mya. I just have a lot on my mind right now." He pulled back and got a good look at her face. "Um, where are you staying tonight?"

She sighed knowing that she didn't want to be alone in a hotel room for the third night in a row. "I'm not sure yet. Why?" Her eyes gave off a little hope, but she looked confused.

"Well I just got off the phone with my dad," he lied. "He said that you are more than welcome to stay at our place. We have all kinds of things to do and we are right by the beach, plus someone will always be in the house."

Without a second thought, Mya blurted out her answer, "Yes." She looked at the ground slightly embarrassed by her words. "I mean, that would be really nice."

**

* * *

AN: Alright, so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my chapters. So as always please rate, review and message me **


End file.
